Follow the Bouncing Orange (transcript)
(The episode begins with the fruit playing volleyball on the fruit cart and Pear trying to find a nice quiet place) Midget Apple: It's not my day today! I'm Wednesday! Bananas: Oh, sure, that makes sense. Oh, yeah, that's… yeah, that makes sense. (Pear has decided to go to the barrel to read a book) Pear: Ah, peace and quiet at last. Just me, my book and… Orange: Hey! Hey, Pear! Pear: Oh, no. Orange: Hey, Pear. It's me, Orange! Pear: (sighs) Yes. Hi, Orange. (Pear goes back up to the fruit cart and groans) Orange: Hey! Hey, Pear! Whatcha doin' down there? It's not even fall yet. (laughs) Get it? Fall? Pear: Yes, yes, yes. Very funny. Very clever. Orange: Hey, hey, Pear! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. (rolling) What's the matter? Can't you hear me? Maybe I should try yodeling. (yodeling, laughing) Pear: I'm trying to read, okay?! Orange: Oh. Whatcha readin'? Jane Pear? (laughing, yodeling) Pear: Gulliver's Travels. I'm reading Gulliver's Travels! Orange: Gulliver's Travels? Sounds kind of dull-iver to me! (laughs) Pear: Look, Orange, if you don't mind, I just want a little quiet, so I can read my book. Orange: Hey, is Gulliver an apple? Pear: No, Gulliver is not an apple! Orange: Are you sure he's not an apple? Pear: GULLIVER IS NOT AN APPLE! Orange: Then how come he keeps traveling all over the place like Johnny Appleseed? Pear: I don't know, Orange. Maybe he just wants to see the world. Hey, I know-- maybe you should do that. Yeah, you should go on a big, grand, months-long adventure. Orange: That's a great idea! Gulliv-Orange's Travels. Maybe I'll go to the Alps. Know why? Pear: Oh, oh! Let me guess. So you can yodel. (Orange yodels, laughs and rolls away) Orange: Well, I'm off to find the Alps. (Orange walks down a road to a dirt mountain and yodels) Orange: Whoa! Hey! Hey, Tumbleweeds. Tumbleweed: Sorry, kid. No time to talk Orange: Whoa! (it's night time and Orange yodels some more, when Orange hears wolf howling he decided to yodel quietly. The next day, Orange makes his way to an orange grove) Orange: Hey, hey! You're all oranges! Grove Orange: Quiet! We're trying to grow. Orange: But I'm an orange, too! (the grove oranges complain) Orange: Oh, I get it. You guys all think you're above me. You shouldn't be so high and mighty. (laughs) (the grove oranges spit orange seeds at Orange to get him to leave) Orange: Blah. This is the pits. I'll "seed" you guys later! (laughs) (Orange makes his way to a dog park) Orange: I'm sick of traveling. Maybe I'll just head back to the fruit cart, and… (Orange sees a dog chewing on something round) Orange: Whoa! (Orange goes to a tennis ball court and sees a whole bunch of yellow balls) Orange: Whoa! Are you guys yellow oranges? I've never seen a yellow orange before. What are you so afraid of? (laughs) (the tennis balls laugh) Orange: Yellow oranges are the best audience ever! Forget the Alps. Maybe I should make this my new home court. (Orange and the tennis balls laugh) Pear: This is the life. No yodeling, no bad puns, no distractions. (imitating Orange) Hey, Pear! You're an apple! Wonder how he's doing on Gulliv-Orange's Travels. Wait, no, I don't. (laughs) (Pear slurps his drink and Midget Apple comes by) Pear: Mmm! Now, where was I? Midget Apple: Hey, Pear! Have you seen Orange? Pear: Nope. He went on a long vacation. Midget Apple: You let him go on a vacation?! (shudders) Do you remember what happened the last few times he went off alone? (a flashback shows Orange sailing on a pirate ship and sinks, then he's shown tied up by little oranges and being shot by them) Midget Apple: This could be very bad. Pear: True, but I'm not his keeper. Midget Apple: Yes, you are. Today is Thursday. Pear: (gasp) Oh, my gosh! Today is my day to be his keeper. Oh, I let Orange go into the world alone. We gotta stop him! Guys! I messed up. I let Orange go out into the world by himself. Apple: And how is that our problem? Today is Thursday, right? Last I checked, that's your day. Pear: We gotta go find him! Apple: (laughs) You totally miss Orange. Pear: I do not! Grapefruit: Then how come you want to find him so bad, Orange-lover? Pear: Uh… because he owes me five bucks. (all the fruits agree) Pear: And… there's the slightest, tiniest fraction of a change he was in a horrible shipwreck and then kidnapped by tiny oranges and shot full of arrows? Everyone: What?! Nerville: Hey, guys! I got a letter from Orange! (Nerville opens the letter) Pear For peach's sake, read it, man. What are you waiting for? (Nerville reads the letter, but he's reading it in gibberish, Pear groans) Nerville: Oh, oh! Right. It's upside… It was upside-down. "Hey, fruits. Guess what? Chicken butt. (laughing) That was just a joke. Anyway, I found a new home with the yellow oranges, and I'm never coming back. Sincerely, Orange. P.S. Pear is an apple." Apple: I don't get it. Is he trying to insult you or me? Elderly Banana: Yellow oranges, you say? (everyone turns around and sees an old ripe banana) Pear: What of it, old man? Elderly Banana: Well, I've seen the land of the yellow oranges. Worst place on Earth. That orange won't last a day there. Pear: Gulp! All right, everyone, mount up. Orange needs our help. A-And he owes me five bucks. (Pear, Passion Fruit, Apple, Grapefruit, and Tomato go past tumbleweeds, the orange grove and they make their way to the dog park) Pear: The land of the yellow oranges. Grapefruit: Huh! Who knew dogs love yellow oranges so much? Passion Fruit: They aren't yellow oranges. They're tennis balls. Grapefruit: What? How do you know that? Passion Fruit: Because I got my master's in recognizing the obvious. (the fruits realize that Orange isn't here while Apple is being chased by a dog) Passion Fruit: I'm really starting to get worried, guys. If he's not here… where could he be? Pear: I know where he is. Passion Fruit: Where? Pear: Don't you remember? After Nerville took the fruit cart to Maui and then back in time and then to Mars, he took us to the French Open. That's where I've seen these tennis balls before. At the Tennis Center. Come on! Let's go! Apple: Somebody help me! Orange: So then I said, "When live gives you lemons, throw 'em away and get oranges instead!" (Orange and the tennis balls laugh) Orange: Do you have sleeping bags? 'Cause I feel like I'm at a slumber party. (Orange and the tennis balls laugh again, the fruits make it to the tennis court) Passion Fruit: He's here! Pear: On second thought, why don't we just let him finish his vacation? Passion Fruit: Come on, this way. Apple: (panting) That chihuahua… chased me all the way here. (shudders) But I finally got away. (Apple is crushed by a tennis ball and exploded) Passion Fruit: This is where Orange wants to live? He's a lunatic. Grapefruit: No, he's not. He's an orange. (crickets chirp) Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist. Pear: Look! There he is! (Pear sees Orange on a tall seat wearing a funny crown) Pear: I think. Orange, we came to take you home. I-I mean, get my five bucks back. Passion Fruit: Come on, Orange, we've got to get out of here. This place is dangerous! Orange: I'm not Orange. I'm King Orange. Pear: Okay then. Come on, King Orange. Orange: I can't leave now. These guys love me. (the tennis balls laugh goofy) Orange: The really see my "a-peel". Get it? (laughs) Pear: Wait, but what about your home? Orange: I am home. Wait, no, I'm not. I'm the King Orange. (laughs) Good one, King Orange. Thanks, King Orange. Passion Fruit: He's gone mad. Orange: Hey, you guys want to come with me on this awesome ride? Passion Fruit: What ride? Orange: Me and my yellow orange brothers are going up there. It looks super fun. (a tennis ball machine launches a ball over the net and a player hits the ball with a racket and is going over the net again) Pear: Orange! You can't go in there. Didn't you see what happened to that guy? Orange: Hey, at least they didn't string him along. (Orange and the tennis balls laugh) Pear: We've got to find a way to get him out of here before he goes into that machine and gets splattered into oblivion. Orange: Well, looks like it's my turn. Maybe we can hang out later, since I've already got launch plans. (laughs) Tennis Balls: (chanting) King Orange! King Orange! (the tennis balls take Orange to the machine) Passion Fruit: What do we do? They're gonna put him in the machine! Grapefruit: Hey, at least we got good seats, am I right? Tomato: I can't believe I'm doing this. I know what to do. There is an elite team of tomatoes who specialize in kidnapping and deprogramming other tomatoes who are convinced they're vegetables, so… Pear: Wait, tomatoes aren't vegetables? (Tomato yells in frustration) Passion Fruit: Call them! Hurry! He's almost there. Orange: Hey! Hey, yellow oranges. Is this ride scary? I bet it's a blast! (Orange and the tennis balls laugh as more balls get shot) Passion Fruit: He's almost up! Pear: I can't watch. Tomato: They're here. Yes! (the elite team of tomatoes reveal themselves) Grapefruit: That was fast. Elite Tomato: We would've been here faster but there was an emergency with the heirlooms. They're such prima donnas. (the elite tomatoes make there way to the machine) Tomato: If they could just get him out in time, they'll be able to convince him he's not a tennis ball. (the elite tomatoes go into the machine) Pear: They're going in! Orange: I hope this doesn't mess up my hair. (laughs) (the tennis balls are suck into a hole where they get shot from the machine, Orange was about to go in, but is stopped by the elite tomatoes) Passion Fruit: They did it! They got him! Pear: They did?! Grapefruit: But we had such good seats! Orange: Hey! What are you doin'? You say tomato, I say "let me go". (the elite tomatoes got sucked through the hole and shot by the machine and then they exploded when they crashed into the wall) Orange: Holy cow! Is that what would've happened to me? I'm outta here. Hey. Maybe I am a yellow orange. (laughs) Huh?! (the tennis balls lure Orange into the hole) Tennis Balls: King Orange! King Orange! Orange: Whoa! Guys, stand down! Obey your king! That's an order! (Orange is about to get sucked into the hole, but Pear pushed him away, Passion Fruit, Grapefruit and Tomato push the tennis balls into the hole) Tennis Ball: All hail Orange! Pear: Orange! You're okay! Orange: No, I'm not. I'm an orange. Pear: I'm really sorry I told you to go away. This is all my fault. Orange: Nuh-uh. It's your double fault. Get it? Servin' up tennis puns. (the fruits laugh) Orange: I didn't realize these yellow oranges had such a racket going here. They almost caught me in there net of lies. (the fruits laugh again) Pear: I'm just glad we were able to "serve up" a win for Team Orange. (the fruits groan and leave) Pear: Oh, my pun wasn't funny, huh? Yeah right. Whatev-- (Pear is knocked into the hole and screams when he's shot by the machine, he crashes into the wall, leaving him disoriented) Pear: (dazed laughing) Let's dog to the go park. (groans) Category:Transcript